


Him And Her

by WillofDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillofDark/pseuds/WillofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Abby Griffin marches across the camp to the main door of the fallen Ark, spectators following her movements, she cannot help but think about what has led her to the decision to approach her current problem. But then again; everything has been leading down to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him And Her

She has never been more frustrated in her life. Her most memorable frustrations are when Jake took ages before he finally proposed to her, and when Clarke skipped classes in _6 months_ without her knowledge. They, however, had never been on this level. Her current state is beyond any level, beyond any reason. This whole _thing_ , whatever it is, irked her. Every step forward she took, it sent her back ten. It is like dealing with grounders, except, he isn’t a grounder. Though, Abby conceded, he does have very similar characteristics. Extremely loyal and just so damn stubborn. Oblivious, too, Abby added. When she thinks that she has got him figured out, she gets proven wrong. She thought that they had become more than what they were on the Ark, but then he goes and does something that is just _so him_ , almost sacrificing himself, and she does not know what to make of his actions.

She does know his reasons, seen them in his hard sometimes so gentle eyes. Seen them ever since the heat she almost gave in to. Redemption. Sacrifice. Loathing. Guilt. She knows them and _feels_ them perfectly herself. She does not, however, let them overthrow her. She lets other emotions in. Hope. Pride in her daughter, in her people. Awe for the beauty of _their_ Earth, happiness. Companionship, Love. He lets those feelings in, too. Those moments she savors, appreciates, and she cannot help but want more of them. See more of him.

Everything has been leading up to this.

‘’Do you hate me?’’

‘’What’s this about?’’

‘’Answer me.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Did you hate me?’’

She always wondered if he ever felt hate against her. His eyes back on the Ark were always so dark, so unapproachable. Sometimes one could see the tiny glint of amusement. She noticed that during their disagreements his eyes would sometimes look a bit lighter, but she never could speculate about the significance through her tempered mind.

‘’I never, ever, hated you, Abby.’’

Relief. The feeling of giving birth to Clarke. _This is your fault, Jake! Laughter. A cry. My baby, my girl._ Her mother peacefully passing away after months of being so very strong. Thelonious getting elected as Chancellor. _A new future, Chancellor Jaha._ Clarke alive and on the ground. Marcus coming back. _I thought that I’d never see you again._

But she did. Almost. She felt something akin to hatred towards him. Never liked him for being so fixed, so orderly. He followed the rules, just like her, but he never saw any other way, only and always the damn laws. She talked with Jake about it, who encouraged her to make Marcus’ life a living hell. _Hey, baby. Don’t give up. Believe in yourself, and maybe someday he will see what you mean._ If only he could see them now. See Marcus. The Marcus she has gotten to know. Not the old Marcus, but her Marcus; the one she can talk to, the one who would go through hell to help her, the one she doesn’t dislike nor hate nor wish any harm for.

_We are gonna be alright._

‘’Good.’’ It is good. She feels good now that she knows. She can now go through her days with less conflict, with less weight.

‘’Good?’’

‘’Good, Marcus. That’s what matters now.’’

Her hands touch the back of his head. He bends down and his lips are on hers. Soft. She tightens her hold on the small hairs and lips so soft is suddenly hard and just right.

And it really is what matters.

Him and her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit. Thank you for reading x


End file.
